


二面一体（Two Sides of the Coin by wallhaditcoming）

by iamclx



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: AU, Adoption, M/M, Secret Identity, Secrets, Superfamily, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-27
Updated: 2012-07-27
Packaged: 2017-11-10 20:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/470355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamclx/pseuds/iamclx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>当Tony和Steve发现他们的养子Peter Parker决定投身家族事业时，他们各有反应。</p>
            </blockquote>





	二面一体（Two Sides of the Coin by wallhaditcoming）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Sides of the Coin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/291536) by [wallhaditcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallhaditcoming/pseuds/wallhaditcoming). 



> 作者注：  
> 故事发生的宇宙中，钢铁侠的秘密身份除了神盾和复仇者无人知晓，同时Peter Parker被Steve和Tony Stark-Rogers领养。此外，Coulson也出现了。  
> 第一次尝试创作这个作品的同人，希望没被我搞得太糟糕。

_第一章 谎言尽头_

Tony Stark仰躺在他的书桌前，双脚跷在桌上，椅子后倾，看起来完全处于放松状态。如果不是那个带着面具的绿衣人踩着某种滑翔翼之类的东西悬停在他身旁，这本来该是个寻常的周四夜晚。

“好吧。为了让我做出适当反应问一下：我被挟持为人质，是因为我是个亿万富翁，因为我是个天才，还是因为我丈夫是美国队长？”

挟持他的人一言不发，只是在面具的阻挠下成功地挤出一个冷笑。

Tony叹了口气。好极了，沉默寡言类型。那可一点都不好玩。如果他是那种滔滔不绝的、“邪恶计划齐分享”类的恶棍，至少Tony在思考该怎么把手提箱里的装甲拿到手时还能找点乐子。换言之，也就是怎样才不会被滑翔翼底部那些令人印象深刻的可伸缩长钉给扎穿。

不过，这家伙拥有的技术的确令人印象深刻。当然了，跟装甲是没法比，但至少在他等待脱身的过程中，与工程学相关的那一半大脑能考虑些讨人喜欢的玩意儿。不过从目前的情况看来，要脱身只能靠他自己。

“听着，能大概告诉我这需要花多长时间吗？Steve因为复仇者的事去了欧洲，所以如果我们在等他估计还要一阵子，我想让Peter知道我会晚点回家吃饭。”再次沉默，不过这回还算是意料之中。“介意我发条短信吗？那我就发短信了。”

Tony从口袋里摸出Starkphone正准备打字，却发现他正与某尖锐物体当面对上。

“好——吧。不能发短信。懂了。你其实可以直接说的。不过是罔顾我的意志挟持了我，没必要搞得这么粗鲁。”

那个所谓的“绿魔”——至少当地的报纸是这么称呼的——一把夺过Tony手中的电话。要不是因为那个三尖叉式的武器不舒服地戳在他的面前，Tony本来会利用他分神的瞬间去拿门边靠墙放的手提箱，它就摆在两码开外。

“别这样，”Tony请求道，“至少让我打个电话给孩子，告诉他我会迟些回家吃饭。行行好吧，绿魔。你曾经也有爸爸的。还是说你没有？”Tony问道，向 一侧偏了偏头，语调尽可能地带上挖苦，“是不是爸爸不爱你？”他朝绿魔的方向摆出一张夸张的悲伤脸，忽略掉心中那个疑似Steve声音的警告，告诉他挑衅 恶棍最好在穿着制服时才算得上消遣。“所以你才穿着那身到处吓唬人？”

绿魔在电话上按了几下才把它举到耳边。“Peter？”他以一种令人不安的歌唱语调低声唱着，“你爸爸想要我打个电话，告诉你他会晚点回家吃饭。他被……办公室里的一些事绊住了。”绿魔停顿了一下，倾听着，然后发出一声癫狂的怪笑，挂断了电话。

Tony一点都不喜欢这样。虽然这个恶棍最多只能通过电话跟他儿子接触，但那也 _不行_ 。Peter之所以还姓Parker有几个理由，其中之一就是这样他才不会背着靶子走来走去。要是他和一个超级英雄与一个亿万富翁同姓，他每告诉一个人就会多一分诸如此类的危险。好吧，其实该说是两个超级英雄，不过除了复仇者以外没人知道。

他得重新获得这个面具男的注意力，就在 _此时此刻_ 。“那么……你有什么计划？得了，绿魔。这杂耍把戏我也不是第一次遇上了。你一定有什么 _目的_ 。”

绿魔继续无视他。

他的问题很快以极富戏剧性的风格获得了解答。一个穿着红蓝紧身衣的人从Tony办公室的窗户荡了进来，命令绿魔立刻放开Tony。

“ _蜘蛛侠_ ？”Tony难以置信地问，“你之前那半个小时险些把我无聊死，只是为了引出 _蜘蛛侠_ ？那有什么意义？钢铁侠，很好。美国队长，完全可以理解。但是蜘蛛侠？说真的？”

小蜘蛛的头往他的方向扭了一下，然后他的注意力重新回到应该在的地方——那个带着炸弹又戴着面具的疯子。

“你是想自己告诉他呢，小小蜘蛛，还是我来？”绿魔柔声说着，Tony感到某种真相的雏形正在脑中形成。

蜘蛛侠明显紧绷起来，而绿魔又露出一声熟悉的狂笑，然后一手顺着Tony的脸颊抚下。Tony用尽全身的自制力才没发出那声难以置信的轻蔑嘲笑。说真的？ _说真的？_ 他们打算开玩那种把戏？

那只手继续向下，最终稳稳按在Tony的弧反应堆上。

“告诉我，我的小小蜘蛛，你觉得如果我给他这个维生装置通上一万伏的电，会发生什么呢，嗯？”

“狗屁不通，”Tony怒气冲冲地回答，事情变得越来越荒谬了，“你真以为我的设计会出现这么明显的漏洞？”

绿魔看起来一点都没被这消息吓住。“要是我把它拆下来呢？”他漫不经心地问。

Tony的沉默足以回答，绿魔再次放声大笑。

蜘蛛侠抬手放在额前，手指揪住面料将面罩猛地往上扯开，然后把面罩丢在地上。“别碰他。”一个极为熟悉的声音带着怒气命令道。

Tony瞪着他的儿子一时失语，许久才找出这种情况下应该说什么话。

“你，”Tony开口，骄傲与恐惧搅成一团，在他胸口正中拧成一个疼痛不已的结，“ _休想_ 再出家门一步。”

至少看上去Peter还知道为自己感到羞愧。肯定是从Steve那儿学来的。羞愧和Tony压根不兼容。随便谁都知道。

随后Tony终于完全醒悟过来目前是什么状况，他喉中发出一声恼怒的低咆。因为这个绿魔？这个绿魔居然在威胁 _他的儿子_ 。那是 _绝对无法容忍的_ 。

他一把捏住按在弧反应堆上的那只手，猛地站起身来，搞得转椅骨碌碌地滚到了一边去。Tony左手抓住绿魔的肩膀，同时右手将这恶棍的胳膊往旁边一拧，拧得 他背转身去，然后Tony双手一起用力将绿魔狠狠按在桌面上。这一切花的时间小于三秒——Tony和他的超级士兵丈夫打拳击可 _不仅仅_ 是前戏。

“用网捆住他。”他对儿子命令道，这语气他已经数不清用过多少次了，大多像是些 _绑好鞋带_ 或者 _把蔬菜吃掉_ 以及 _没有大人监护别动焊枪_ 这类的事情。

Peter显然已经意识到自己到底陷入了多大的麻烦，迅速照办。Tony立即冲向他的手提箱，一脚把它踢翻，踩下启动按钮。他又把箱子踩得立起，弯腰将双 手探进手套，将整个箱子拎起扣在自己胸前，然后直直伸开双臂，让装甲其余部件层层展开，甲片依次复位，终于整套装甲组装完毕。

“这……这也 _太_ 不公平了。”Peter终于憋出一句。

Tony得意的笑容被掩盖在面罩下。“我是你爸。我有权说一套做一套。”

“实在是感人肺腑，”绿魔咆哮着说，“一次家庭会面。我……”

Tony非常 _非常_ 讨厌哗众取宠。除非主角是他。更何况这傻逼还想杀他儿子，光他知道的就至少有三次，而Tony向来对威胁到他家人的举动持零容忍度。随便问一个曾经威胁过Steve的人就知道。当然了，得是那些还能说话的。

他将脉冲发射器的能量拉满，往绿魔之前站立的滑翔翼轰了一炮，将机器摧毁。如果不凑巧本来装备在滑翔翼上的那些手雷也爆了几枚，给绿魔身上撒点弹片，添点二级烧伤，顺道还把他搞昏过去，那可跟Tony一点关系都没有。

“JARVIS，致电神盾总部让他们把人带走，如何？”

“没问题，先生。”机械声回答道。

Tony弹起头盔面甲，凝视着他的儿子，摆出一副最严肃的家长脸。“那么，Peter，你有什么话想对我说的？”

Peter先是直视他，然后又放低目光盯住自己的脚尖，脸颊因为羞愧而泛红。“我那次去参观科学展时估计是被一只有放射性的蜘蛛咬了。”

Tony站在办公桌边上，用戴着铁手套的手梳过头发，尽全力保持冷静。“那差不多已经过了两星期，Peter，为什么你从没提过？”

“我打算说的，不过我一直在等老爸回来。我觉得他是唯一一个能跟我聊这事的人。或者钢铁侠。可我又找不到他……”Peter的声音越来越小，脸也变得更红，带着纯然的惊骇表情瞪着Tony，“哦老天， _你就是_ 钢铁侠。”

Tony情不自禁露出一个真诚的邪恶笑容。这些年来，Peter渐渐开始询问钢铁侠某些问题，那种任何人死也不想向家长咨询的问题。

“口交时一定得戴套——除此之外别人说什么都别听。既然说到这个，你和Harry进展如何？”他边说边挑起一边眉毛，邪笑表情依然不变。

“哦 _老天_ ，”Peter看起来恨不得地上能冒出个洞让他钻进去，“那些故事……讲的是你和老爸？”Peter问道，艰难地控制住自己的表情别变得更骇然，这简直是不可能任务。

Tony的笑容更大了，然后他迅速变得正经起来。“别以为因羞愧而死你就能摆脱这场谈话，”他坚定地告诉自己的儿子，“被咬之后发生了什么？”

“基因层面的什么事吧，我想。我获得了蜘蛛一样的体重倍力量和敏捷性，几乎能攀附在任何东西上，还有……”Peter声音越来越小。

“还有？”Tony示意他说下去。

“我……我获得了某种……我不知道怎么说，刺痛？就在我后脑那片。后来我搞明白了，每当出了什么差错或是发生危险时它就会出现。”

“预知能力？”Tony问着，细致地记下所有信息，在档案中保存起来以供将来分析（到家的那一 _瞬间_ 。瞬间的瞬间）。

“不，”Peter摇头，“没那么精确。只不过是……某种预警系统，我猜？”

“网又是怎么回事？”Tony提问。

作为美国队长的二把手，以及美国队长暂时离开时复仇者的领袖，Tony有责任留心新出现的超级英雄，尤其是纽约区域的那些。他一直有关注蜘蛛侠——照片、新闻报道、犯罪现场报道，他通通读过，这是他工作的一部分。

Peter摇了摇头。“这倒不是因为蜘蛛，”他一边说，一边抬起胳膊解释，“我设计了这个……怎么说呢，我管它叫‘蛛网发射器’。”

Tony的胸口充盈着骄傲。“你……你是自己把这个发射蛛网的小筒设计出来的？还有构成网的化合物？”

Peter点着头。

Tony的笑容变得近乎狂热，他几大步就跨过房间，轻柔地抓住Peter的胳膊，翻来覆去地察看安在他儿子前臂上的机械装置。他凝视着这个装置，目光热 切，尽力看清每一个细节，它甚至连表面涂装也如此迷人。他强自按捺下立即把它从Peter胳膊上卸下来并摊在桌上拆开研究的冲动。

从Peter瞪他的目光看来，他的表情已经泄露了他的想法。

“你告诉我这样的事，可不能指望我毫无反应。我说真的。”Tony恋恋不舍地放开Peter的胳膊，“顺说，制服不错。哪来的？”

“当你住在复仇者总部时，没人会在意一个弹性纤维网上订单。”Peter耸了耸肩。

“ _弹性纤维_ ？”Tony说，自从Peter揭开面罩以来，他努力克制由此而生的无法控制的恐慌，而就那么一瞬间，他冷静的面具碎裂了，“那真是弹性纤维？你在跟我 _开玩笑_ ？”Tony瞪着Peter说，“你这是 _想_ 自杀吗？”

“神盾探员来了，先生。”JARVIS出声提醒。

他听到背后的脚步声，刹住自己再应当不过的怒气。Tony猛然合上面甲，站在门与儿子之间。还好，除了是一个 _傻瓜中的战斗机_ （ _弹性纤维，他妈的他在想什么，在为了拯救世界到处跑时就穿身操他的弹性纤维对抗整个世界？_ ），Peter还知道戴回他的面罩，遮住他的脸。

很好。在这件事上他还没准备信任任何人。包括神盾。尤其是神盾，他说实话。他们会尝试招募他，而Tony _对这破事绝不买账_ 。

“钢铁侠，”门口传来一个熟悉的声音，带着令人恼怒的沉静，“我还以为你这周休假。”

“而我还以为 _你_ 有一堆新任务要操心。”Tony回答时，装甲的机械声模仿着探员那种微带讽刺的口吻。

“只是恰好在附近。”他回答的声音平板得让人想发火。

“Coulson？”一个轻微放低的声音在他背后聒噪起来，“ _Coulson_ _校长_ 也为神盾工作？”

“蜘蛛侠，我相信你的睡觉时间已经过了。回家去。”他说。

他指了指窗户，把频道由恐慌调到生气。因为面甲遮挡，他那一瞪眼远没达到应得的效果，但他确定自己清楚地向Peter表明他现在 _没_ 心情跟Peter耍嘴皮子，而如果Peter不赶快夹着尾巴回复仇者大宅后果会 _很严重_ 。

蜘蛛侠点了点头，转身一头冲出窗户。从Peter把自己抛出窗外到蜘蛛侠重在视线中出现、用蛛丝一下一下地荡过街道的那三秒多钟里，Tony发誓他的心脏停跳了一会。

一等他确定Peter已经离开，他转向Coulson，掀起面甲，方便他瞪住他。

“他看到了我穿上装甲。我要他消失，越快越好，去的地方防卫越严密越好。我不想置我的家人于险地。”

“我向你保证，Stark先生，神盾的监狱设施足以关住比Osborn博士更强大的人。”

“那最好，Coulson，否则我就……等等，Osborn？Norman Osborn？”

“他与政府有协议，努力想重制出超级士兵血清。他拿自己做试验。结果……很不幸。”

Tony不知道这时候该说什么才好，只能喃喃咒骂。一遍又一遍。

“耶稣基督啊，昨天我还请他来了我家。 _就昨天_ 。那个该死的贱……”Tony深吸一口气，“你得把他好好关着，Coulson，否则我会非常、非常生气。而队长会 _失望_ 。”

“接下来你要去哪？”

Tony猛地合上面甲。“我的睡觉时间也过了。”他大声说，朝着窗户起飞，往家的方向飞去。

“Parker小主人已经到大宅了，先生。”JARVIS的声音告知他。

“很好，JARVIS，请记下Peter被禁足到世界末日，房子的通行规则也要做出相应调整。还有打个电话给Steve。我得和他谈谈他的儿子做了些什么好事。”

***

_第二章_

Steve的通讯器终于接通时已近凌晨一点。

“Tony，出什么事了？”

“我们需要为复仇者招募设定最低年龄限制。我在想二十五岁怎样？你觉得二十五岁怎样？算了，三十岁好了。肯定得三十。”

“Tony，那很奇怪。 _我_ 都只有三十二岁。”

“你是1917年出生的，今年七月就满百岁了。你没什么可担心的。”Tony飞快地说，字句都模糊成一团，他只在焦虑或是兴奋时才会这样。

“Tony，我们为什么要谈这个？我知道你明白现在这里是什么时间，而JARVIS认为这事重大到需要动用复仇者专线。出什么事了？”

一个不稳的深呼吸。“我真的需要你回家，队长。”

Steve的声音蓦然上扬：“发生什么事了？”

“电话里不方便说。”Tony说话时，Steve可以清楚地听见他语气中无法掩饰的慌张。

Tony在设计复仇者通讯器时已经尽可能地考虑了它的保密性。而他装甲里的这套通讯器更是比大部分州级机密保护得还要周全。唯有一个话题Tony从来不愿在通话时提及。这一点加上Tony的焦虑令Steve不由得挺直腰杆，他的呼吸加快了，心跳疼痛地抵住肋骨。

“我会尽快回来。”他出言保证。

Steve大约九点半到的家。他在门口暂时停下脚步，为事情的到来积攒勇气。

“JARVIS。”Steve试探地叫了一声。

“是的，先生？”

“情况有……有多糟？”

“Parker主人正处于新设置的禁闭状态下，规定他得足不出户直到‘世界末日’。您的丈夫正在客厅里，拿出了紧急状况专用威士忌。”

“好吧，糟透了。”Steve最终只能说。

“的确如此，先生。”

Steve深吸一口气，挺起胸来。他艰难地想保持步伐平稳，不过好在去客厅的一路上他都勉强维持了镇定。迎接他的那副场景远不能让人心安。

Tony正伸展四肢坐在沙发上，一手握着盛满琥珀色液体的酒瓶瓶颈，另一手紧捏着一支红色钢笔。在他面前，号角日报的文章铺得满咖啡桌都是，上头写有注 释。Tony还在前面竖起三面显示屏——一面屏幕用来放新闻报道，一面屏幕显示的图像将人体各部位受伤概率以不同颜色标记，而第三面屏幕上则是一幅日历， 用战斗场景做了记号。

所有的东西，每样都围绕蜘蛛侠为中心。

Steve什么都没说。他绕过沙发，将那瓶威士忌从Tony的手中拔出来，把瓶子压在一篇不讨人喜欢的号角报文章上，然后在Tony身边坐下。起先Tony并没有意识到他的到来，只是往前倾身直到胳膊肘撑在膝盖上，紧握起双手支着下巴，盯着面前的数据，目光专注。

“十二天。十二天，十七次拘捕，而且至少断了三根肋骨。才他妈十二天，他就成功给自己找了个死对头。还是一个 _发现了他的秘密身份_ 的死对头。我却 _他妈的_ 毫不知情，”Tony说话时声音很轻，但是每个字都充满强烈的情绪，“我这个父亲是怎么当的？”

Steve的世界因为Tony的话几乎停止了转动，或者更准确些，应该说是因为他终于明白了那些话中的含义。Peter。哦，老天， _Peter_ 。

“Tony……Tony你的意思是 _我们的儿子_ 是蜘蛛侠？”

“是的，Steve。我 _就是_ 这个意思。”

Steve往后跌靠在沙发上，任Tony的声音仿佛背景音一般在他紊乱的思绪中漫延。

首先是骄傲。他怎么可能不觉得骄傲？就算面临和Peter相同的情况，又有多少人能做到他所完成的事情？他的儿子正冒着危险来帮助他人。

随之而来的是担惊受怕，那种到现在Steve本来应该习以为常的深入骨髓的恐惧，可他还是止不住发抖。因为他的儿子正 _冒着危险_ 去帮助他人。Steve做的就是这样的工作——他对其中的危险了解得 _一清二楚_ 。见鬼，因为这个Steve曾经还 _死_ 过一次。与Tony共同奋战已经够辛苦的了，可是Peter？Tony的威士忌如果真能起到什么作用，现在看起来倒还挺诱人的。

第三是妥协，因为Peter就和他两个爹一样死脑筋，而且还少见地冲动。如果他下定决心穿上制服，他就会坚持到底，百折不回。他脑中回响起许久以前的那段话： _“有人正为此而献出生命，我能做的不该比他们少。你们永远明白不了这一点。这跟我是谁无关。”_ Steve无权要求Peter做得比他更少，比Tony更少，又或是比其他英雄更少。这跟他们是谁没有关系。

第四是下定决心。如果Peter想这么做，那么Steve会尽可能保证他的安全。

“……而他就穿着 _弹性纤维_ 到处跑，Steve。 _弹性纤维_ 。他的制服我当然会没收，但还需要一段时间才能合成足够的振金（vibranium）适当强化制服……”

“我们不该阻止他。”Steve说。

“什么？”

“我们不该阻止他加入复仇者。”

完全而彻底的沉默。“ _抱歉_ ？我没听错吧？我一定是听错了。因为我发誓刚刚你说的是我们不该阻止我们 _十六岁_ 的儿子加入复仇者。但你不可能那么说的，因为那 _他妈的是在发疯_ 。你知道那有多 _危险_ ……”

“他不会放弃的。我明白，你也明白，所以你才没收了他的制服——我们都知道他还会再次用上它。这事不存在什么‘如果’、‘以及’或者‘可是’。我们没法阻止他。”

“见鬼的没法阻止。”Tony低声说。从他暴躁的语气可以明显看出他同意Steve的话，只是他并不喜欢这样的情况。

“我们 _能_ 做的只有留心他在做什么。我们能保证他受到最好的训练，有最好的装备，在最好的 _团队_ 里。”

Tony伸出胳膊拥住Steve，将脸埋进超级士兵的肩窝。

“我讨厌你言之有理的时候。”他喃喃着，尽力将Steve抱紧。

Steve什么都没说，只是拥住他的丈夫，鼻子埋进Tony发间。

“我们俩父亲当得还算称职，嗯？”Steve轻声说，一手抚上他丈夫的背部，隔着衬衣摩挲脊椎那一条线。

“太称职了。”Tony在Steve的肩窝不满地咕哝。

“没这回事。”Steve回答。他脸上泛出一个小小的微笑，半苦半甜。

他们就这个姿势保持了很长时间，在截然不同的情绪中做着心理斗争，通过彼此的存在获得慰藉。

“我应该去和他谈谈，对吧？”十分钟后，Steve问道。

“是啊。你该这么做。我不行……我做不到。总之，还是不够理智。我试过，但我想此时此刻我已经完全没了逻辑。更多是被恐慌和自我厌恶驱使着。”

Steve向他的丈夫投以严肃的瞪视，而Tony则以拥抱回答。

“我居然没有注意。什么样的父母才会没注意到他们的孩子偷溜出屋子去打击犯罪？”

Steve在Tony额前落下一个吻，然后放开拥抱。“任何父母。这点我们以后再谈。我得去跟Peter谈谈心。”

“他也许需要点帮助才能接受秘密身份这件事。”

“嗯，从他的面具看来，我想他已经充分了解秘密身份的概念及其必要性……”

“不是他的，”Tony打断他，“是我的。”

Steve只是意有所指地凝视着他的丈夫，双臂抱在胸前，挑起一边眉毛。

“怎么，我难道会任自己的儿子独力对付一个恶棍？不可能。绝不会发生。”

Steve弯腰吻了吻Tony的头顶。“我们等会再见，好吗？记得这期间可别把自己搞疯了。”

“你就这么了解我？”Tony问道，怀疑地瞪着Steve。

“没错。”Steve不假思索地回答。

Tony发出一声勉强的轻笑。“我尽量。”

Steve将那瓶威士忌放在吧台上，转头关心地望了最后一眼，然后才往Peter的房间走去。他拉动门把手时门并没有打开，他不由得翻了个白眼。他待会还得跟Tony谈谈这次情节严重到史无前例的禁足。有些叫做惩罚，而有些就叫做监禁了。

“嘿，JARVIS，介意帮我开开门吗？”

“当然可以，先生。”一个机械转动的声音，接着是咔哒一声，门打开一条缝。

Peter的房间看起来空无一人，但在Steve有机会真正发火以前，头上有一个声音说话了。

“嘿老爸。”

看到一个蒙面英雄使用他的能力，有人向你指出来说“那就是你儿子”，这是一回事。而抬头看天花板时看见你自己穿着睡衣的儿子正倒挂在上面，这完全是另一回事。

Steve在儿子的床上坐下，努力掩饰他心中的忧虑。“你能到下面来吗？我想我们该谈谈。”

Steve看不清Peter的表情，但他可以从Peter耷拉着的肩膀推断出他现在既窘迫又羞愧。“好吧。”Peter不情不愿地回答，一边爬向墙壁，顺墙往下爬到一半时，他跳落在地面上，向Steve走去，在他身边找了块地方，轻手轻脚地坐在床上。

“Peter……”Steve音量渐弱，他不确定该怎么开始。

“在你说什么以前，”Peter突然打断他，“我得先说我从没想过要瞒着你们。你们两个。我准备一等你回来就跟你谈这件事。”

“这样的话，你为什么不等等再行动？如果你想要跟什么人谈这件事，你为什么不等？”

Peter低头盯着自己的双手，肩膀拱起。“我本来是要等的，原来的计划就是这样。但是后来……发生了行凶抢劫。一起我本来可以阻止的抢劫，如果我没有在等的话。他……老爸，他 _死了_ 。他死了，而我本来可以阻止事情发生。”

Steve将手放在儿子肩上，带着令人宽心的安慰。Peter并没有甩开他的手，于是他们就像那样在沉寂中久久静坐。

“所以说……情况到底有多严重？”终于Peter问道，脸上带着一个底气不足的笑。

“这个，根据你爸的说法，你被禁足直到世界末日。”

Peter发出一声难过的微弱呻吟。

“你真把他吓坏了，Pete。”Steve努力想找到能形容自己心情的表达，“这……这并不是我们想让你走的道路。我们……Pete，我们想让你……怎么 说呢，成为著名物理学家或者……我们想让你拥有普通的生活。或者尽可能地普通。而让我们眼看着这样的生活消失，这有些难以接受。但与此同时，你选择以这种 方式使用你所获得的能力，这令我们无比骄傲。只不过它……这样的生活相当艰难，Peter。与危险同行。”

Peter直视他的眼睛，眼中写满认真。“我了解。相信我，我真的了解。”

“我们从来不想强迫你了解这些。”Steve回答。

“他……老爸，他抓住了 _爸爸_ 。我只是……”

“你爸爸能照顾好自己，正像他时不时提醒我的那样。”

Peter以目光回答他时，他不由得大笑起来。“好吧，好吧，有道理。你爸爸的能力远不止在战斗中自保那么简单。这样好点了？”

Peter哼了一声。“至少更真诚些了。”他顿了顿，努力想找到适合的字眼，“我只是……我甚至都不知道现在自己是什么心情。”

“我想现在家里的每个人都这样。”Steve板着声音回答道。

“所以……现在要怎么办？不要叫我停手。我不能……我必须做点什么，老爸。”

Steve抬起一只手，止住他接下来要说出口的话。“首先，你 _正式被_ 关禁闭了。你对我们撒了谎，虽然某种程度上我能够理解，但在这件事上你本来应该信任我们，尤其是当你决定要穿上制服的时候。两星期，不过这惩罚可能还稍微轻了点。”

Peter点了点头。

“在那两星期内，你还是要照常上学。一堂课都不能逃，也别想偷溜出去打击犯罪。我 _会_ 知道。”

“你们是不是 _真_ 派了一名神盾探员来当我的校长？”

“最好的探员。而他对于当超级英雄保姆有着丰富的经验，所以我就不用费劲了。在那两周内，你还会接受训练，在我的监督之下。”Peter的眼睛顿时亮了，Steve不禁笑起来，“别太激动，我会让你努力训练的。也许比其他人要更努力。”

Peter热切地点着头。

“当那两周结束时，如果你没有违反禁足的规定，同时如果我认为你已经准备好了，你就可以加入复仇者。”

Peter看着他，像条鱼般目瞪口呆，于是Steve压根没费心掩饰他止不住的大笑。

“认真的？”他终于大声问道。

“如果你对这件事是认真的……”Peter坚定地点头，“那么我想让你尽可能地安全行事。复仇者就能做到这一点——你会拥有资源、装备，还有最重要的，能够信任并交予后背的人。”

Peter一本正经地点着头，他努力想让自己看起来严肃认真，像个成年人的样子，但他眼中闪烁的光芒令效果大打折扣。Steve不禁不顾Peter的抗议，伸手揉乱他的头发。回到平常的状态，最典型的相处，这令人心安。

“老爸……”Peter打破沉默，“……爸爸是生我气了吗？”

“今天他过得太不平静，Peter。他……他对发生了什么感到担心。同时还为你不信任他感到伤心。”

“我只是……我不想他担心，”Peter做了个小小的鬼脸，“现在看来有些蠢，可是……”

“你爸总是爱担心。而如果他 _本来应该_ 担心的事情你却瞒着他，他会更担心的。”

“是啊，我知道。我知道。”

“先睡吧。我们早上再一起开个会，你该好好休息。”Steve往门口走去，在伸手握住门把手时停住了，“你爸和我，我们都爱你，Peter。我们也都为你骄傲。非常骄傲。记住这一点。”

“我也爱你们。”Peter柔声回答。

“答应我你会小心行事。”Steve说话时，庆幸儿子看不到他的脸。但他嗓音中的颤抖就已经足够了。

“我答应你。”

Steve感觉心脏简直要撕破胸口冲出来，但他还是努力说完他想说的话。“欢迎加入家族事业。”

他反手关上门，往客厅走去，然后在Tony身边坐下，将他抱进怀里。他紧拥着自己的丈夫，将头埋进Tony肩颈之间那片熟悉的地方，无声地哀悼着他们的儿子再也无法拥有的生活。

End.


End file.
